Aging Backwards
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Margo tests out one of Nefario's inventions, it doesn't turn out as expected. She should have known she should have just stayed in bed today...


**I do not own Despicable Me. This is a Boris Yeltsin story idea.**

**Aging Backwards**

Margo should have known that the day wouldn't be the best. If falling out of her bed, burning her hand on the stove and being told she wouldn't be able to attend the science convention weren't enough clues to tell her she should just crawl back in bed, then she obviously wasn't as smart as she thought.

The brunette was currently flipping through her book, sitting on the couch and trying to keep her disappointment minimal. She knew Gru was truly sorry for not being able to take her to the science convention in town. He was an evil villain, and evil villains had their own conventions to go to.

"Are you moping?" Her blonde seven-year old sister asked as she entered the living room.

Margo scowled, her gaze flickering from her book to stare into grey-blue eyes. "I am not moping. I understand Dad is busy and would take me if he could."

"You could just go by yourself."

"I have to be accompanied by an adult if I'm under thirteen."

"Why don't you ask Uncle Nefario if he can take you?" Edith suggested.

Margo snorted. Dr. Nefario had made it clear that he wasn't completely happy about the idea of having three little girls interfering with their evil schemes and plotting time. But he tolerated them (to an extent) and in turn Margo was polite. Her sisters, however, simply didn't catch the hints the doctor subtly tossed out.

"I'm pretty sure...Uncle Nefario is busy," she answered. She called Nefario uncle because of Gru's insistence. He was an old friend of Gru, and therefore basically family. But when she was alone with the doctor she addressed him by the preferred Dr. Nefario.

"Yeah, he's probably busy making another invention..." Edith said thoughtfully. She took off in the direction of the entrance to Gru's lab and Margo groaned. She tossed her book aside and hastily booked it after her sister.

Edith was in the blue tube when Margo hurried into the room. "Edith! You know Dad doesn't like it when we go into the lab!"

"But he's not here, is he? I'm sure Uncle Nefario won't mind." Edith said airily. The tube started to descend and Margo quickly climbed in with her sister.

"Where's Agnes?" Margo asked, hoping she wasn't leaving her youngest sister alone.

"She's playing with the minions in our room."

The tube came to stop in the large, gleaming lab. Tables were scattered all over the place, beakers and a variety of devices and tools resting on top. Dozens of minions roamed about, cleaning or working. Edith grinned broadly and hurried towards Dr. Nefario, who was holding up a beaker with pink liquid inside and studying it critically.

Margo followed Edith and pulled her down from the table. Nefario frowned at them. "I thought you girls were banned from the lab?"

Edith grinned. "We're not banned. Dad just prefers us not to be in here."

Margo rolled her brown eyes and glanced at the beaker the doctor was holding. "What's that?"

"A new potion," he responded curtly. "It's to make the person who drinks it age and/or alter their appearance."

"Like a shape-shifter?" Edith asked eagerly, eyeing the beaker hungrily.

Nefario held the beaker out of her reach. "I suppose so. This potion contains various DNA samples and hormones that will-"

"Absorb itself into the drinker's system and make the desired and necessary changes to their appearance." Margo finished, slightly impressed. "Does it work?"

"Hmm...Haven't actually tested it out yet," he admitted. "You see, we don't really know if the minions can age. They continue to stay the same appearance. Heck, we don't even know if they have DNA!"

"So it didn't work on the minions."

"No."

"I'll test it!" Edith cried.

Margo quickly pushed her sister back from the beaker Nefario held. "I don't think so!"

"...Margo?"

The brunette froze. She did not like the tone in which Nefario spoke in. "Yes?"

"You want to go to the science convention, correct?"

"Yes..." Margo said nervously.

"Well, if you test this out, then I will take you."

Nefario must have really been desperate if he was willing to face Gru's wrath in order to test out his invention. And she must have been crazy if she was really considering this offer. But she _really _wanted to go to the science convention...

"Alright," she said finally. "But this isn't going to kill me or anything, right?"

"Of course not! Well, it shouldn't anyway." Nefario handed a wary Margo the beaker.

"That makes me feel so much better." Margo muttered sarcastically. "Bottoms up."

She chugged the potion and grimaced. It tasted nasty!

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned to see everything was much bigger. "Nice going, your drink made everything huge."

Nefario stared down at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...don't look in the mirror."

The brunette frowned. "Why-?" She turned around and caught her reflection in some panels of reflective glass. She let out a shriek of disbelief.

"I told you not to look." Nefario said.

Margo had completely turned into a baby. Her silver glasses were now too big for her face and were dangling from one ear. Her brow hair was short and spiky, and her clothes were way too big for her small body. "What happened?"

Nefario frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose that the chemicals in the drink decided to age you down, but didn't know how far to go."

"How come I can still talk?" Margo demanded.

"I guess the digression was only physical, not mental." Nefario decided. "Now I suppose I'll have to whip up an antidote."

"How long is that going to take?" Margo cried.

"It should be ready in a few hours. I suppose Edith will have to take care of you until I create the antidote."

Margo did not like the look on her sister's face.

...

Edith carried Margo into the living room and hurriedly grabbed some diapers off of Agnes' toy dolls. Margo squirmed on the hardwood floor and Edith held her down with one hand and held the diaper with the other. "Edith! I'm the older sister!"

"Not until we fix this mess you're not." Edith said with a grin, fastening the diaper around Margo and picking her up. "Now, what should we do?"

"How about you leave me alone?" Margo snapped.

"How about we go for a walk?" Edith suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Too bad!" Edith said cheerfully. She placed baby Margo on the couch and ran off to get Agnes' toy stroller. Margo scowled and blinked furiously. Was her eyesight this bad as a baby as well?

She found herself being picked up again and placed in a pink stroller. Margo seethed as Edith pushed her into the bright sunlight, happily wandering down the street. Every bump sent Margo jolting around in the stroller.

"Aw, is this your sister?" A woman's voice cooed.

"Yup. My _little _sister." Edith replied gleefully. The woman peered in the stroller and started pinching Margo's cheeks. The brunette kept her mouth shut, although she seriously wanted to tell the lady off. Edith bit her lip to quell a giggle and waved to the woman when she started off again.

Margo rubbed her red cheeks. "When I become ten again, you are going to get it."

...

The brunette baby was not happy. She had many good reasons why she wasn't happy. But the fact that Edith was taking great pleasure in her predicament was just annoying. "What are you doing?"

Edith glanced up from the kitchen counter, a bottle of milk clutched in her hands. "Feeding you, duh! It's a good thing Agnes has so many doll accessories."

Margo squirmed in her high-chair, and began to loath the fact Gru had gone and bought Agnes almost every baby toy and accessory under the sun. "Edith, quit it!"

For Edith had started tickling her bare feet and stuffed the bottle in her mouth. Margo yanked it back out and started whacking Edith over the head with it.

"Gurls! I am home!"

Both girls froze with eyes wide with horror. Gru was not supposed to be back for another hour! Edith quickly scooped Margo up and charged for the entrance to Gru's secret lab. The tube had just started to descend when Gru spotted her. "Edith! What do yoo theenk yoo are doing?"

Edith carried Margo to Nefario. "Dad's back and if you don't have the antidote we are all going to be in trouble!"

Nefario quickly handed Margo a beaker of silvery stuff. "I suppose this is what we call perfect timing."

Margo hastily chugged the potion and ignored the taste. In a second everything became regular sized again. Edith shoved Margo's clothes at her (they had been lying on the lab floor; talk about lucky) and the brunette ducked around a corner and quickly got dressed.

Gru stormed into the lab seconds later. "Edith, I thought I told yoo not to be een de lab without-"He started sternly, but was cut off by Margo who quickly came back and shoved her glasses on her face.

"Hey Dad! Edith probably came looking for me."

Edith nodded rapidly. Gru narrowed his eyes and stared at his oldest daughter. "And why are yoo een here?"

"I came to ask Uncle Nefario if he would take me to the science convention." Margo said evenly. "I know you probably came back early to take me, but I thought it would be good for Uncle Nefario to take me."

Nefario nodded reluctantly, and Margo dragged him away. If she had to spend a few hours as a baby, then Nefario would have to spend a few hours being dragged around a science convention.

Gru scratched his head. "What did I miss?"

Edith snorted. "You've no idea."


End file.
